chimyrrfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvermarch
=Silvermarch = Unofficial capital city of the March city-states LN Metropolis Corruption +4; Crime +4; Economy +7; Law +5; Lore +6; Society +4 Qualities academic, prosperous, strategic location, tourist attraction Danger +10 DEMOGRAPHICS Government Autocracy Population 84,050 (60% human, 8% halfling, 5% dwarf, 5% reek, 4% elf, 4% gnome, 3% half-dwarf, 3% half-elf, 3% half-orc, 2% orcish, 2% tabaxi, 1% other) Notable NPCs Genise Crownsilver (Genise ap Kaleigh), Noble Elect of Silvermarch Mother Amice, High Cleric of the Church of Gyrrid Lawrs ap Leonmas, Archdean of Silvermarch University MARKETPLACE Base Value 25,600 gp; Purchase Limit 150,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items Nearly All; Medium Items 4d4; Major Items 3d4 The largest city-state of the Marches, Silvermarch is the unofficial capital of the region. Sitting on the banks of the lower Jephenn lake, Silvermarch exists in a confluence of trade routes, coming in and out of the city, both by land and by water. This, combined with the city’s extensive mines, quarries, and lumber mills, has resulted in the city becoming quite wealthy and powerful. Silvermarch is also one of the most cosmopolitan of the March cities, with the human “majority” barely approaching two thirds of the total population. In addition to the ever-present halflings, Silvermarch supports a sizable dwarven (and half-dwarven) population involved in the city’s University and various industries. Permanent enclaves of elves and reek live within the city, and even small groups of orcish and tabaxi expatriates from Khatoun and Tlacotien, respectively. While the outsider view of Silvermarch’s capital status is all but ignored in the Marches, the city does maintain a great deal of political clout with its neighbours. Its size and power can really only be rivaled by Port Sharksblood, and its central location means that it is within only a few weeks travel from the other cities of the Marches. This has resulted in Silvermarch being seen as a convenient central meeting point for political issues between Marches - indeed, many of the relationships between individual Marches are determined within the courts of Silvermarch. Life in Silvermoon for an average citizen is better than many. While ultimate power in the March is held by the nobility, the city-state’s reliance on trade has created a burgeoning middle-class of merchants and tradespeople. Various trade guilds unionise many of the industries in the city, thus providing individuals with the protection of numbers. Appearance Silvermarch, as a city, has had its appearance dictated primarily by the quarries and lumber which form the core of its natural resources. The centre of Silvermarch, the greater Stone Quarter district, is identified by vast granite buildings, columns and statuary, and liberal use of marble. Containing the estates of the March’s nobility, the grand temples and cathedrals of the churches, the sprawling Silvermarch University, the Stone Quarter is characterised by extravagant buildings and wide avenues. Here in the heart of the city, architecture is designed to be both grand and long-lasting, with many of the Quarter’s buildings tracing their histories back through the millennia. Many areas of the Stone Quarter show signs of Imperial influence due to the years of occupation, where the Silvermarch tendency to build for longevity has meant that these styles have remained. Outside of the sub-districts of the Stone Quarter, the slates and granites of the quarries are replaced by the oak, beech and walnut of Silvermarch’s timber industry. History x Society Nobles Commoners Foreigners City Guard Relations x Districts Cliffside Dockside Foreign Quarter Lakeside Sewers Stone Quarter Three Corners Timber Quarter Sites of Interest Silvermarch University Three Corners Markets Companies Hall Cathedral of Gyrrid Deraroc’s Chambers The Moth Bank Jephenn Lake ap Caltrains Park Hall of Gods Jephenn Lake The Cahyrst Path Category:Locations